Communications are often exchanged between various types of applications, such as between front-end applications and back-end data services to retrieve and update data. Many approaches to establish a communication channel between a front-end application and the back-end data services that it consumes involve extensive integration and modification to properly handle and process data operations. Such integration to establish a communication channel may be particularly complex in websites and web services settings. For example, processing overhead may be caused by Secure Sockets Layer (SSL) certificate synchronization between the front-end applications and the back-end data services exposed by the web services. As another example, complex processing may be needed to overcome the lack of temporary business object support before modifications to the business object are saved in back-end data services. Existing approaches to modify front-end applications or back-end services do not efficiently or effectively handle common business application transaction use cases and contexts, especially with use of third party services in web settings.